Soft notes and Snowflakes
by baileyismyname
Summary: A day like any other on the planet Vegeta for Kakarot and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta only an incident with one of the planet's healer women sends everything off in a life altering direction.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is the second fanfiction i've ever taken a stab at, it's fairly short  
but hey it's quality, not quantity... right?  
Hope you ebjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it :)  
Please leave your reviews/comments, that's the only way possible  
to improve writting.  
Oh, and of course Dragon ball, Dragonball z & Dragon ball GT & it's respective  
characters are all property of Funimation animation, Toei Animation,  
Fuji TV & Akirya Toriyama._

**Chapter One: **

_Conquering of Zeekma_

Bardock arrived in King Vegeta's throne room to receive his latest mission. The large Saiyan male approached the king and the young prince and knelt before them. King Vegeta waved back his guard. They receded without question. "Rise Bardock." The Saiyan stood up straight arms at his side. "Bardock, we have caught word of a planet north of our solar system. Usually I would ignore any suggestions to the north but it has been insisted by various sources that this planet has an intricate, captivating beauty unprecedented by any other. A planet such as that would bring in our highest earning yet. You and your team will set forth for this planet at once. Your pods are already prepped for take off." Bardock bowed to the king and walked towards the door, it was opened for him by a guard. Bardock turned on his scoter, "We're off. I expect to see you all at your pods with in the next few minutes."

The pods landed, the Saiyan's emerged. "It looks as if the king's sources were right… this planet will definitely go for a high price." Bardock waved a hand silencing his comrade. "No time to chat. Get a read on the power levels of the locals and let's get out of here." The female to his right nodded and clicked a button on the side of her scoter, "Their power levels are rather insignificant. There was really no need to bring us all out here. One would have been more than sufficient." Bardock raised a hand silencing the woman, "You women really do talk too much." She gave him a low growl. Bardock simply smirked at her, "Time to get this show on the road." He took to the air. The remaining three followed him.

The Saiyan's landed in the middle of a village and looked about. The female spoke, "There's no sign of any locals… must all be inside. Oh well, death is usually better to not see coming." She raised a hand and blasted one of the homes into nothing but a crater. Bardock picked up a blip on his scoter, "Looks like you've drawn someone out." From over a hill a young man came running towards him. Bardock sneered, "Poor fool…" The young man shot out an attack. It caught the side of Bardock's face piercing the skin, he looked back at the young man, still sneering, "Better shot than I thought but I hope you have a lot more than that if you plan to win." The young man looked at the Saiyan warrior with horror. He was soon blasted into nothing. Bardock's face held strong its sinister smirk, "This is actually too easy." The group began wildly blasting at the planet, blowing up homes, trees and anything that made an attempt to run. Bardock noticed the planet's beauty was growing bleaker, the plant life dying more with each local killed. _"What? The locals must be what give this planet life… that's why it was such an anomaly…" _Bardock's voice boomed out, "Stop!" The Saiyan's immediately ceased their fire and turned to him. "The locals give this planet its life. Without them it's just a pit. This planet is useless to us." He heard a mutter rise up from one of his men, "King Vegeta won't be impressed…" Bardock gave a huff, "It was a chance he took. He knew the planet may amount to being as useful as a cesspool." Movement caught Bardock's attention. He whipped his head around to see what it was. A pale little girl in blue pulled a dark skinned little girl in purple along by the arm. The two of them held their hands over a fallen man, strange light emitting from them. The man stirred. They scurried to the next fallen villager. "Well if we can't sell this planet it's of no use… may as well blow it up." The little girl in blue approached Bardock. She gazed up at the large Saiyan man, a look of inquisitiveness on her small face rather than fear. She pulled on his arm. The group of Saiyan's regarded the little girl with confusion. She tugged on his arm a bit harder, "You seem like you are a little upset, I would be too if my face was hurt, if you bend down so I can reach you though I can fix it." Bardock bent down. The little girl placed a hand on his face. He felt a warm tingling sensation. She released him, and examined his face, "There is still an ucky scar…" Bardock turned back to his crew, "These people are healers. It would be foolish to kill them. They could be of a great use to us." Bardock knelt down so he was eye to eye with the little girl, "Could you show me who is in charge here?" She nodded and grabbed his hand leading him towards a small home that was still intact. She released his hand at the door and looked up at him, "You may enter. They know you are coming." After finishing her sentence she scampered off out of his sight.

Bailey arrived back at where she had left her frightened friend. Sakura frantically whispered at her friend, "Those are bad people! You saw what they did to our village! Why would you walk up to them like that! You are so dumb!" Bailey put a finger to her lips, "Shhh! I'm older I know what to do!" Sakura put her hands on her hips, "You're only older by like… three months!" Bailey tilted a pointed ear toward where she left the Saiyan. "We have to get closer! I can hear something!" Bailey grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her off.

Bardock entered the small hut. A strange mystic woman regarded him, a man of a similar look at her side. The woman spoke, "You have an interest in the two children you saw. You wish to take them to your planet to be your planets healers… you may do so." Bardock nodded, he opened his mouth to speak; the man silenced him. "We will give you our healing in exchange for your protection as you offer. We wish for no harm to befall our people." Bardock nodded and stepped out of the hut. The two little girls were standing outside the door. He knelt down to eye level with the girls, "You're going home with me… but you already knew that didn't you?" The two girls nodded. Bardock stood and gestured for them to follow. The two little girls followed silently behind the large Saiyan man. He approached his team, "We're leaving. Our work here is done. I will report to the king when I return. Go to your pods and go home." His team nodded to him and vanished. Bardock turned his attention to the girls, "The pod is made for one but you're pretty small… I'm sure you will fit in with me." He led the two girls in the direction of his pod. He boarded and sat one on each knee. The three took off into space. The people of Zeekma watched the pods fade out of their vision. Not a soul heard from or saw the two small girls again. The small girls and their delicate and innocent features faded into the never ending abyss of stars and the planets history and folklore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Fourteen Years later_

Sakura healed a gash in the Saiyan prince's forehead and was about to begin wrapping up his arm when she heard a blood curdling scream ring out about the corridor of the castle. She titled a pointed ear listening in on it, trying to pin point it's location, loose black ringlets fell into her dark eyes. _"That scream… it's coming from Bailey's room… whoever it is must but injured greatly…" _Another scream rang out, just as piercing and horrific as the first. Sakura shuttered and looked down at the prince, "Whoever that is must be injured quite greatly…" The Saiyan prince gave a smirk but offered no real reply. Sakura was used to that kind of reaction from him. He wasn't very talkative. She found him to be rather cocky and pompous, to cap it off he wasn't very friendly and appeared as warm and cuddly as a glacier. She supposed he had a right since he was a prince and she never bothered to press the issue farther. She turned her attention back to his arm, holding her hand over it, concentrating her energy. Another blood curdling scream broke her concentration causing her to jump. Bailey's voice boomed through the corridor, "Kakarot! Come back here! Now!"

Bailey raced down the hall, syringe in hand chasing after the tall, black haired Saiyan. He stopped for a moment, she took a dive at him in the manner a football linebacker would attempt to go for a tackle. He was faster than her, he moved just as she was about to make contact. She face planted into the hard floor. He looked back at her, "Sorry about that!" He kept running, his nose picked up a scent similar to his healer woman's. Only this one was sweeter and there was something alluring about it. He stopped running, the scent consuming him. He followed its trail to a door. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen looked back at him through large dark eyes, dark loose ringlets falling into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Bailey saw her opportunity arise and she dove for the large Saiyan. She caught him off guard and he fell with a large crash to the ground. Bailey sat on top of him he flailed his good arm and screamed, "Don't do it! You're crazy! Don't come near me! Let her do it! You don't have to give me that – that needle!" Bailey raised an arm and jammed the needle into his shoulder. She climbed from on top of him and adjusted her dress. He continued to roll about the floor flailing and screaming. Vegeta watched the scene unfold outside the door and turned to look up at Sakura, "Is she always like that?" Sakura nodded. Vegeta shook his head, "I feel sorry for you." Bailey stood looming over the distraught Kakarot, hands on her hips, a disgruntled look on her face, "It's over… if you would stop being so childish I could set your arm back in place, heal it and then wrap it… then you could go…" Kakarot continued to scream, roll and flail, "No! Don't touch me! I want her to do it!" Bailey felt her blood pressure rise and her anger boil over, "You're my patient! Not her's! She has her own! Get over it!" Sakura interrupted, "I could take him when I'm done fixing Prince Vegeta's arm." Vegeta huffed, "Take him now. I can't stand that clown's incisive howling any longer." Kakarot stopped, "Really Vegeta? Thanks. Can we just trade spots from now on?" Vegeta snorted, "If it will make you quit these dim-witted scenes you constantly throw than so be it." Kakarot jumped up and gave a goofy smile, "Gee thanks Vegeta! I owe you one!" Sakura left the room and walked down to Bailey's room with Kakarot. Bailey stepped into the room with Vegeta. Her smell filled his nostrils, his nose twitched a bit. Bailey regarded him openly. He was sitting on a stool. The top part of his armour had been removed revealing his well toned upper body. Bailey gave him a smile, "So you're the prince huh? I kind of expected you to be a bit taller." Vegeta regarded the woman in shock, he looked at her blankly, _"She definitely has a way with words…" _She pressed his arm lightly; he could barely feel her fingers. "You definitely shattered the bones up here and that idiot Sakura wanted to just set your bones in place… what bones? She distracts too easily." Bailey looked through the vials on Sakura's counter. "I suppose she was going to inject you with some of this junk too…" She sighed, "Sometimes you have to go for the more drastic." She took a syringe and withdrew some of her own blood. She squirted it into a glass of water and extended it toward Vegeta. "Looks pretty repulsive I know but our people have a natural pain killer in our blood… it works a lot better than any of that stuff and shattered bones are no picnic to fix. You're going to have to drink it." The smell of her blood filled his nose. His head felt light, he pushed the glass back and shook his head, "I'm not drinking that." Bailey shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'll just give you a couple of shots of one of these. You will feel your bones grinding though…" She placed the glass down next to him. The smell was beginning to drive him insane. She injected him with some clear liquid, and looked at him with seriousness, "Are you ready?" He nodded. She placed a hand over his arm, blue light seeping into him. The pain of the grinding and twisting in his bones was excruciating. He withheld his screams. She felt along his arm again, "Well they are intact. I'm going to have to rotate them into place by hand though which again is going to hurt and then I'll wrap it to make sure they set." She grabbed hold of his arm twisting the bones into proper alignment. His arm must have gone numb or he had become immune, it didn't hurt like she said it would. She wrapped it up quickly with experienced nimble hands. "There, you are as good as new. Just don't put any stress on that arm for a couple of days. You don't want it slipping out of place while it's weak." Vegeta stood. Bailey looked down at his destroyed armour on the floor and than over at his ripped pants. "It goes without saying that you are going to need new armour. I'll get that for you." He stuck an arm out in front of her, "I will take care of that myself." Bailey placed her hands on her hips, "Are you sure you will be able to get it on with that arm by yourself?" Vegeta walked out of the room, "Woman, leave me alone." He vanished down the hallway.

Sakura traveled down the hall, the Saiyan prince's talkative friend travelling along beside her, "So do you ever miss home? How did you get here? Are all of your people like you? No they can't be, you're really nice and your friend is cranky. Don't you ever get bored hanging around the castle or do you go out? I have never seen you out but I never really looked either. I've never actually seen you before today. I've just seen your friend. She isn't near as pretty as you." Sakura could feel herself blushing, she turned the corner and dropped her sack of dirty bandages, "You're very talkative… there aren't many around here like you." Kakarot gave a giggle, "Yeah, most of the people around here are very serious warriors… they get kind of boring. I mean I love fighting but they all always seem so cranky. I'm glad I met you. Now I have someone I can talk to. That isn't so angry all the time, like Vegeta. He's always mad. I think that's because he always has something dumb to do all the time though… like paperwork. I wouldn't want to be the prince, too serious and boring." Sakura giggled, "I guess it would be." Kakarot smiled broadly at her, his tail swinging happily behind him. Sakura turned and made her way back down the hall, Kakarot followed after her. She entered a supply room and began collecting supplies to restock her room. Kakarot took the basket from her, "Here I'll carry that for you. A small lady like you shouldn't have to carry something so heavy."

Sakura sat in front of the mirror in the room she shared with Bailey and smoothed out her hair, "Kakarot sure is different from the other Saiyans…" Bailey rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'd rather them be cocky and arrogant and keep their mouths shut than be dumb and obnoxious." Sakura turned to face her friend who was flopped on her back across her bed, "I think he's sweet." Bailey gave another eye roll, "Of course you do." Sakura's expression went serious and she drifted into thought. Bailey's ears picked her thoughts up and she crinkled her nose, "A Saiyan, Sakura… really?" Sakura's dark skin managed to glow a shade of pink, "It's not impossible!" Bailey giggled, "Sure it's not, and one day I will be a princess. We are outsiders Sakura… even if it's meant to be it doesn't mean you will be able to make it happen. Just try to get some sleep." Sakura sighed, "I suppose you are right…" Bailey had her back to Sakura now but she could hear her grumble, "Of course I'm right, I'm the realist here." Sakura made her way to bed and looked out the window at the stars. For a moment she could have sworn she saw Kakarot hovering outside her window. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Sure enough the only things looking back at her were the stars. She heard Bailey give a snort, and mumble, "Kakarot… window… stupid… bed." Sakura turned away from the window and shut her eyes. She drifted off into a deep sleep. That night her dreams were only pleasant.

Sakura awoke to the bright sunlight washing over her. She sat up straight and looked over at Bailey's bed. It was empty and made. Her friend was nowhere in sight. _"I must have slept in…" _She stretched and yawned. Her ears caught something. She tilted one in the direction of the door. She crinkled her forehead in thought, _"Kakarot? What is he doing in this part of the castle?" _The large, black haired Saiyan appeared in her doorway holding an overflowing tray of food, "Hey, I thought maybe you might want some breakfast. I saw your friend coming from the dinning hall and you weren't with her so, I asked her if you were feeling okay and she got really cranky but I managed to get out of her that you were just asleep and it would be bad if you missed breakfast because then you would be hungry all day and that would be terrible. Feeling hungry is the worst feeling ever. So, I thought maybe I should bring you some food, it's not much but it's better than nothing." Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and blinked blankly at the Saiyan. He entered and placed the overflowing tray on her nightstand. Sakura looked at the mountain of food, "Thank you, but that is an awful lot of food… I can't eat all of that…" Kakarot looked at her surprised, "You think that's a lot… really?" Sakura giggled and nodded, "Not everyone eats as much as you Saiyans… do you want some?" Kakarot gave a goofy grin, "Well I guess if you don't want it… it shouldn't go to waste, right?" Kakarot took a seat on the bed next to her. His tail wrapped around her waist. Sakura eyed it confused before dismissing it. She picked a few pieces of fruit off the tray for herself before handing the rest of the tray over to him. Kakarot looked down at the measly pieces of fruit she had selected for herself and frowned, "Are you sure that's enough?" Sakura giggled, "I'm positive. The rest is all for you." Sakura nibbled her fruit slowly. The Saiyan had devoured the entire tray before she had gotten through her first piece. He looked at her confused with stuffed cheeks. She burst into laughter.

Bailey grumbled as she healed a chest injury on her last patient and sent him off. She peered out the door in search of her friend who had still not arrived. She looked down the hall to see two injured men supporting another more so injured man in wait of their healer. Bailey huffed, _"Can't keep them waiting any longer…" _She closed the door to her room and walked up to Sakura's she opened the door, "Bring him in. I'll heal him. Then I'll fix the two of you up." They dragged in their now unconscious friend and placed him on the bed in the room. Bailey immediately went to work. The other two Saiyans watched her intently. Bailey examined his injuries. There wasn't one part of him that wasn't mangled or shattered, _"He's probably drowning in his own blood…" _She stuck a syringe in her arm pulling out a vial of blood and injected it into one of his veins. She began to focus her energy holding her hands over him. The grinding and twisting of his bones was so vast that the two Saiyans in the room could hear it and began to cringe. Bailey was by now immune to the sound. The eyes of the male she was healing snapped open. He gasped and sat up sputtering blood. One of his comrades spoke from the corner of the room, "He's going to make it." Bailey knew otherwise, "If he was he would be spewing out blood." The patient collapsed back on the bed and his eyes again shut. Bailey felt his life energy drain out. "He's gone now…" One of the Saiyans yelled out at her in fury, "What do you mean gone? Do something!" Bailey looked sat him coolly, "I can't heal the dead. I'm sorry about your friend but there is nothing I can do. Bailey crossed to a closet and removed a white sheet. She draped it carefully over the fallen warrior. "I will get someone from the guard to remove him. Please relocate yourselves to my room and I will be with you in a moment." The two Saiyans obeyed and lumbered down the hall, still in need of healing themselves. Bailey walked down the hall to the servant's quarters. She poked her head in one of the rooms, "Elizarc." A woman with three eyes and antennas turned to face her, "Yes Bailey?" "I really hate to disturb you but I need you to get one of the guards to report to the first healing room to remove a fallen warrior. I would do it myself but Sakura is yet to report and there are still patients in need of healing." Elizarc nodded, "Not a problem Bailey, it will be done." Bailey gave her a bow, "Thank you Elizarc, it is appreciated." She raced back down the hall to her room.

Sakura floated happily down the hall humming to herself, not paying much attention to where she was going. She collided head on with Bailey sending her friend sprawling backwards. Bailey stood up and pulled her dress down. Sakura was snapped from her trance. She noticed her friend was coated in blood. "What happened to you Bailey?" Bailey yelled at her friend in frustration, "What happened to me? I'll tell you what the hell happened to me! Someone decided to sleep in and not report to the dining hall and in turn not find out that there was an arrival of injured warriors and that the healers were to report at once. So someone did not report leaving only one healer and one can't heal a group that size fast enough. So the one that did report had to heal all her patients and then to cover someone's ass they had to go already devoid of energy to their patients so someone wouldn't get caught and have their ass shot off by King Vegeta or worse, their head shot off my Prince Vegeta. So the one that did bother to get up and go to the dining hall and not get enough sleep, or anything to eat had a patient die on them because they weren't fast enough." Bailey shouldered her way past Sakura, "Hope you had a good sleep and don't worry this blood is too dried in to rub off." Bailey stomped farther up the hall before stopping and wheeling back again, "Oh and you don't have to bother going to your healing room at all today. I cleaned it and stocked it. Hope you had a good sleep." Bailey continued out of Sakura's sight. Sakura sighed and continued down the hall toward the door that led to the outside.

Kakarot followed behind the dark skinned healer woman in silence, _"I get the feeling she's upset… I wonder if I should talk to her and see what's wrong…" _She disappeared over a hill and out of his sight. As he was about to adjust himself so he could still see her a voice interrupted him. "Kakarot… you aren't following that girl… are you?" Kakarot jumped up and turned to face his brother, "Girl? What girl? I'm not watching a girl… just looking for my errr…. Uh… yeah… what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be training or conquering small planets or… things that don't involve being right here." Raditz glared down at his little brother, "You were watching her. Kakarot I know she smells good but that is no reason to stalk her… her friend smells better anyway. The point is, there are plenty of females around that are your own race. Even if there weren't you really don't need to be stalking her." Kakarot felt his face burn red, "Raditz! I'm not stalking anyone." Raditz playfully elbowed his younger brother in the ribs, "It's okay to have a crush Kakarot, it's completely natural." "I don't have a crush on her!" Kakarot yelled out. Raditz chuckled and smirked, "Big brother Raditz can tell. You can't lie to me." The older Saiyan smirked pointing a thumb to his chest. Kakarot sighed. Raditz placed an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "Come on young one, I know just what will clear your head… a good spar with your big brother and your old man."

Raditz threw a punch at his father. Bardock easily blocked the attack and smirked at his eldest son, "You're going to have to do better than that Raditz. I may be old but I'm not dead." Raditz gave a hearty laugh, "The old guy's still got it." Raditz pumped out a series of punches and kicks… all of which his father blocked. The two landed. Bardock took a fighting stance ready to attack. Raditz glanced over at his younger brother who's mind was obviously elsewhere. "Hey Kakarot! Do you want to have a go here or what? You haven't even taken any cheap shots at me." Kakarot was unresponsive. A smile crept across Raditz's face, "You are thinking about that healer girl… aren't you?" Kakarot snapped his attention to his brother, "What? No. I just I-" Raditz turned to their father, "Guess what? Kakarot has a crush on one of the healer women." Bardock grinned over at his son, "Really now? Our little Kakarot is all grown up and interested in girls now is he?" Kakarot's face appeared to turn inside out with the blood red hue emitting from his cheeks. He flew at his brother throwing punches, "Raditz! I don't have a crush on any healer woman!" Bardock took a seat and watched his two sons spar before flopping on his back and looking up to the sky.

Sakura entered the castle in time to walk by Bailey's healing room and hear her voice booming from behind the closed door, "Stay still! There is no need to fidget this much!" An equally booming voice sounded out after her's, "Woman! I don't need your healing! It's just a scratch!" Bailey's increasingly growing agitation sounded, "No it's not! I didn't tell you to get it but your father told me to fix it! It's not my fault you're the prince! Take that up with him!" Sakura shook her head and continued on her way, _"He never argued with me like that… then again I'm not near as hard head or hot headed as Bailey… the two of them will kill each other yet… maybe I should take him back…" _She continued down the corridor to her room. She reached the door and opened it, closing it softly behind her. She sat in her spot in front of the mirror and withdrew her ocarina and began to play it quietly to herself, the familiar song drifting over her, reminding her over her home planet somewhere far off in a distant corner of the solar system and her memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Into the snow _

Kakarot observed the two strange healer women from his hiding spot by the large fountain in the town square._"These women are so strange… it's alluring… they move so lightly and gracefully…" _Kakarot inhaled deeply, their scent infiltrating his nostrils, _"… and they smell so good… what is it about them?" _

Bailey sat on a moss covered rock overlooking the small stream that crossed the planet by the wooded area. Her sharp sense of hearing picked up something muffled in the distance behind her, she tilted a pointed ear towards the direction the thoughts emitted from. She gave a smirk and looked down at her friend who was sitting on the banks edge. Sakura sat dangling her feet into the clear, cool water. "It looks like you admirer followed us here." Sakura looked up at Bailey confused for a moment. She titled her own pointed ears trying to pick up what her friend had. Loose black ringlets fell into her dark brown eyes. She brushed them away with a delicate, tan hand, "I can hear his breathing." Sakura stood and approached her friend perching herself on the rock directly across from her. The two looked out over the lake and into the forest.

Kakarot continued to observe their interaction. He studied their clothing. The pale one wore a sky blue, strapless dress that stooped mid-thigh and looked tattered. The dark skinned one's looked much the same only it had one shoulder strap and was a lilac purple. Neither of the two women wore and footwear and both had a strange crown which wrapped around their foreheads and had a teardrop stone hanging from the center. The pale one had a blue stone, the dark one a purple. _"They appear so elegant… I bet on their home planet they were princesses…"_

The two women looked at each other and giggled hearing his thoughts. Bailey shook back wavy brown hair from her hazel eyes. Sakura brought out her ocarina and began to play a traditional song of their planet. Bailey pulled out her flute and joined in. They rose and began the traditional dance which accompanied the melody.

Vegeta sat with a foot rested on his knee and his head rested on a hand in the throne room. His sensitive Saiyan ears picked up soft music drifting in through the window. He perked up and looked about perplexed before rising and crossing to the window to examine what the source of the strange melody may be. He gazed out to see light, white flakes drifting down from the sky. _"What is the meaning of this?" _His father mumbled in the background from his perch on his throne, "Must be the healer women causing this racket…" Vegeta slipped silently out the window intrigued by the melody. When there was no response from his son, King Vegeta looked up and about the vast room, "Vegeta?" He gave a long drawn out sigh, "Idiot boy… must have went out the window again… darn boy would do anything to avoid the important issues at hand… like finding a mate a producing a heir.." He glanced over at the attendant who, obviously, was not listening to his speech, "Right Hemlock?" The attendant snapped to, "Yes sire!" King Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You can go back to whatever it was you were actually doing…"

Vegeta landed next to his transfixed friend Kakarot, snow crunching lightly under his boots. Kakarot had long since made his way from his fountain hideout to the open with the other Saiyans who had been drawn by the sound and formed a small audience. The Saiyans watched as the snow fell lightly around them and sky blue and lilac purple flowers grew up from the ground where the healer women's delicate feet hit. Vegeta's mind was placed in a battle, he wanted to leave yet it was as if he was hypnotized; he couldn't look away. King Vegeta appeared between the two young Saiyan men. His arms folded and an unimpressed look on his face. The women finished their dance. The pale one bowed before Vegeta. One leg pointed outstretched in front of her, arms out straight forming a horizontal line, blue rose in her right hand. The dark skinned one with a lilac rose in the same position in front of Kakarot. The two women ascended at the same time, each extending the flower they held to the Saiyan in front of them. The Saiyans took the flowers and looked at each other with confusion. The two healer women looked at each other and smiled. Sakura turned and danced off into the forest. Kakarot followed after her. Bailey looked at the royal pair before her and gave a bow before dancing off out of sight. Vegeta watched her vanish, his mind a large jumble of confusion. King Vegeta looked down at his son, "If you find them so entertaining you could have them as royal dancers." Vegeta snapped out of his trance and glanced up at his father, he shook his head, "No father." King Vegeta took the rose from his son to examine it. Thorns pierced his skin causing him to drop it, "What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta bent down and picked it up from the ground; no thorns pierced him. He looked out to the forest, _"What are you trying to tell me healer woman?" _

Bailey listened in on the conversation regarding her rose from her forest camouflage and giggled. Sakura managed to evade her Saiyan follower and appeared at Bailey's side. "The prince Bailey? That is difficult to believe… although it must be so." Bailey nodded, "It was a last moment instinct… I didn't even realize I'd done it…" Sakura giggled, "I'm sure this will go over well… you are very good at controversy." Bailey giggled, "And you reciprocate your admirer… it seems he knew before you." The two women looked at each other and giggled.

Vegeta sat at his great desk ignoring the mountains of paper work his father had ordered him to do and absentmindedly twirled the strange blue flower in his right hand. Kakarot entered unannounced and plopped in the chair across from him on the other side of the desk. "She smells so good! I can't help myself!" Vegeta turned his attention to his distraught friend, "Control yourself Kakarot…" Kakarot looked up at his friend and sighed, "I'm so… drawn to her… it's a strange feeling really…" Kakarot caught a glimpse of blue from the corner of his eye. Turning his attention to it he noticed Vegeta was still fiddling with the flower. A wide goofy grin crossed his face, "You like her…" Vegeta's cheeks glowed pink. He jumped up from his chair and slammed his hands down on the desk, a great boom echoing throughout the room and probably the place, "GET OUT OF HERE KAKAROT! YOU'RE DISRUPTING MY WORK!" Vegeta's voice boomed across the desk into Kakarot's unsuspecting face. Kakarot, being caught by surprise by his friend's outburst, toppled out of his chair with a loud crash as his large frame collided with the floor. He scrambled to his feet, "Alright Vegeta, I'm going. No need to yell." The large Saiyan made a hasty exit leaving the Saiyan prince alone. Vegeta huffed, crossed his arms and put his feet up on the desk, _"Like indeed… I, the prince of all Saiyans… why would I LIKE low class swine such as the healer woman?" _

Kakarot walked along side Sakura by the lake. "So that white stuff that was falling was called snow and it's frozen water? That's so cool." Sakura giggled drawing closer to him. "That's right. I can't believe you've never had snow before here…" Kakarot's tail wrapped around her, "I can't believe your people can sense energy! That is so cool!" Sakura shook back black curls from her eyes, "I didn't think it was that special… I could try to teach you how to do it if you want." Kakarot's eyes filled with joy. "Really? You'd do that? Wow." Sakura giggled. "I'd do that for you yes but unfortunately it's time for me to return to work now." Kakarot extended an arm to her. She took it gently. "Let me walk you back." The two headed back towards the castle.

While things may have been working out swimmingly for Sakura they were no happy smiling faces on Bailey's end. "Vegeta, I have to finish putting this ointment on your chest. Otherwise I can't heal it." Vegeta looked up from his seated position at the healer woman defiantly. "No. I don't want you touching me." Bailey could feel her frustration mounting. "Well I don't know what has you thinking that I want to touch you but I have to regardless of what I want so the least you can do is cooperate!" Vegeta offered no such thing. Bailey took a larch scoop of the ointment in her hand and dove at him. She caught him off guard and knocked him off the stool landing with a thud on top of him. She slapped the handful of ointment down on the wound less than gently. She heard a growl rumble in his chest and looked up at him. Their eyes met, locking in a stare down. The idea of her on top of him went to his head. Bailey heard the growl melt into a sound closer to a purr. Bailey could feel her body temperature rising. Vegeta could smell it. He felt his manhood begin to grow stiff… she noticed about the same time. The two shot back and up simultaneously. Vegeta eyed her from a far. The excessive amount of green goo she had slapped into his cut running down his chest he turned and left the room.

Vegeta bellowed into the vacant hallway. "Servant woman!" Elizarc emerged, "Yes Prince Vegeta?" "I want you to locate the other healer woman at once." Elizarc bowed to him, "Yes sir." As she was turning to head for Sakura's chamber the door to the wing swung open revealing her and Kakarot. Vegeta gawked at the healer woman holding his friends arm. Kakarot smiled broadly at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta!" Sakura immediately released his arm. Vegeta dismissed Elizarc, "Never mind woman. You may return to whatever you were doing." Elizarc bowed and vanished out of sight. Sakura and Kakarot eyed the frazzled, oozing, shirtless Vegeta with confusion and in silence. Vegeta finally spoke, "Woman, heal me now." Sakura obeyed without question. Rushing to the Saiyan prince and holding a hand over the gash in his chest. It healed in seconds. He grumbled and stomped off. Sakura turned an ear to listen in on his thoughts, she could hear them jumbling with her friends. _"Uh oh… that doesn't sound too good…" _Kakarot looked down at the small healer woman confused. "What's going on Sakura? I know you can hear it…" Sakura snapped her attention to the large Saiyan beside her. "Oh it's nothing really… just Bailey being Bailey and the prince being the prince."

Things were a lot quieter now that Bailey and Vegeta avoided each other. Almost intolerably quiet. Sakura spent her time when she was not healing teaching Kakarot to sense energy and to peer in on thoughts. Bailey kept to the solitude of her room and had little to say or add as input to much of anything. Sakura was too wrapped up in Kakarot to notice such things. It was clear to all that observed them that the pair were to be mates. Bardock embraced the idea with indifference when approached for opinion. Months passed by in a blur of sheer happiness for Sakura and Kakarot. The same months passed by with redundancy for Bailey who spent increasingly more nights alone in the room she had once shared with Sakura. Raditz would often grow bored without a sparing partner and come to Bailey's healing room for conversation… however she just found his nattering annoying. This day began like the rest with Bailey healing and Raditz sitting bored on a stool in the corner of her room, tapping his foot in a repetitive and nerve racking manner. Bailey sighed, "Don't you have anything better to do?" Raditz looked up at her, "No." "Can you find something to do?" The Saiyan blinked his dark eyes at her. "No." "Can you at least stop tapping your foot… it makes it difficult to concentrate." The large Saiyan sighed and sat in silence. Bailey gave a sigh of relief. The silence was broken by the sound of him humming. _"This is going to be a long day…" _

Kakarot could feel his heart rate fluttering. Just the presence of Sakura drove him insane. Her sent, the way her eyes met him. The urge to know how she tasted consumed him. He knew he could hold back no longer. His instincts had finally consumed him. Today was the day… if she would have him. Her large chocolate brown eyes met him, "Are you alright Kakarot? You seem unfocused today." Kakarot snapped from his trance. He stammered awkwardly in an attempt to relay his thoughts, "I well… it's probably not right for me… but I… well… I'm rather fond of you… and well I-" Sakura put a delicate dark hand to his mouth, "I know… I heard all of it and I feel the same way about you." She gracefully removed the hand. She pushed herself up on to her tiptoes. Their faces drew together slowly. Her breath dancing sweetly across his face, making his body numb, raising him into a state of total euphoria. Their lips connected. His tail wrapped around her pulling her body close against his. They melted into each other. Sakura felt a shiver descend down her spine causing the hair on her arms to stand up. Kakarot swept her into his arms with ease and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her softly on the bed. The kissing continued, growing with intensity with each passing moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, the cool feeling of his armour seeping into her skin through her thin dress. His tail retraced her waist. Their hands began to wander, the desire to be closer mutually growing. In a blur armour and clothing hit the floor. Kakarot positioned himself between her legs, admiring the lines of her body, the way her hair fell on the pillow. He ran a hand along the inside of her thigh, his fingers finding their way to her warm, moist sex. She felt him gently slip inside, his fingers nimbly hitting her sensitive nerves. A moan escaped her throat. Kakarot looked down at her and smiled. He pushed her legs wider, giving himself the necessary room to enter. He ran a hand reassuringly down her face, she gave him a nod. He thrust forward; she felt his manhood enter her. The soft tissue of her hymen gave way with a slight tear and a trickle of blood. His movements began to gain rhythm once he was certain she felt no pain. His instincts kicked in. He tucked a hand under her head and pulled her up to meet him. She felt his breath caress her collarbone. Moments later his teeth made contact. She felt her skin give way under his powerful jaw and his tongue flick over the wound. His thrusting grew more intense. She ran her hands along the tight muscles of his body. He gave a moan and his seed spilled forth into her. He pulled back from within her and laid down next to her. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. The moment was perfect. Until her eyes snapped open and she shot up straight. "I have to go! I have to get back! I have patients! I can't have a repeat of the last time I was late." She scrambled out of bed frantically snatching up her dress. Kakarot grabbed her arm and pulled her down to kiss her. She felt her head growing fuzzy and pulled back. "Kakarot I have to go. I have a role to fill here." He released her arm and smiled at her. "I'll let you go but the moment you are done I want to see you." She smiled back at him, "You will." She made her way to the door and pushed it open in time to meet Bardock. He eyed her with intrigue. She felt her cheeks flush and she hurried passed him. The Saiyan couldn't help but smirk as the scent hit his nostrils. He walked into his home. Kakarot emerged shirtless from his room. Bardock snorted at his son, "So we have a healer woman in the family now…" Kakarot's cheeks glowed apple red, "Dad!" Bardock folded his arms, "How did you expect me not to notice? The smell is seeping through the entire house!"

Sakura raced through the corridor of the castle passed Bailey and skidded into her room. Bailey paused a moment on her way to the supply room and perked up on ear to listen to what it was that was on her friend's mind. As soon as she heard her thoughts she no longer wanted to know. Bailey muttered to herself, "Yuck… Kakarot… she never had any taste…" She continued her walk down the hall. Sakura picked up her friend's thought and assessed the odd looks she was getting from the Saiyans waiting to be healed. She entered her room to find Vegeta with an injury to his eye and leg waiting for her. She approached him and held a hand over his eye. He caught a whiff of a foreign smell on her and crinkled his nose. He waited for his eye to heal and noticed the mark on her collarbone. He gave a snort. She examined the gash in his thigh and walked over to the counter to make some healing ointment. She caught wind of the thoughts of the Saiyans surrounding her. As she applied the ointment to the gash she questioned it. "I don't smell… do I?" Vegeta smirked, "Actually… you stink." Sakura's eyes shot wide, "I what?" Vegeta gave a laugh, "You stink… like Kakarot. Saiyans have a strong sense of smell… I thought you'd know that. He claimed you and his smell is still on you and now… you stink." Sakura felt herself blush and her conversation closed. She finished healing Vegeta's leg and he left. The next Saiyan entered clutching his arm. As Sakura was examining the extensiveness of the break Bailey popped her head in, "Sakura… tone down the recollections of your day… okay? Remember… I can hear them." She vanished back around the corner only to pop her head back in. "Oh, and in case you missed it, rumour has it, you stink."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Do Something!_

Bailey walked down the deserted corridor with a basket of dirty bandages balanced on her hip. The servant women were out going about their duties and Bailey had already taken care of Sakura's bandages so she could head off with Kakarot. She was alone in the castle it seemed. She hummed to herself as she walked enjoying the solitude. Someone grabbed her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth and pulling her into one of the rooms. As a result she dropped the basket she was carrying. She felt something wrap around her waist and pull her close. Her eyes darted about confused as she was held firmly in place. A well-known voice whispered in her ear, "I'm going to move my hand now, make sure you keep your mouth shut and do as I say." The hand fell away as promised and she turned to look up at the prince. His tail was wrapped around her waist holding her securely to his side. "There is an intruder in the castle. It's a shape shifter. It's looking for me." He removed the scouter he was wearing and handed it to her. "Put this on, with it you'll be able to see the approaching power levels. Do not remove it and don't move until I come back for you. There is no need of you falling into it's hands." His tail unwrapped from her and he briskly left the room leaving Bailey alone. She looked down at the red scouter she had in her hand, _"Why would you risk everything for me Vegeta? What's worse is now you're blind and I don't even need this scouter…" _She placed the scouter on the small bed that was in the room with her and checked her upper thigh where she usually had a knife strapped. She remembered to put it on today for whatever reason. _"If I don't find him before that shape shifter he's doomed…" _She suppressed her power level to zero and set out in search of him.

Bailey made her way through the rafters of the castle to ensure she could move about unseen. Tension and distrust were running rampant among the guards and she didn't need one to spot her and hold her up, time was everything. Her sensitive ears picked up on an argument a few feet away. She recognized Vegeta's voice immediately; the only problem was his words weren't making sense. He was contradicting himself. She jumped from rafter to rafter until she found herself on the one above his voice. She looked down to see the source of the problem… there was two of him. She was too late. The shape shifter without a doubt found him. There was only one thing she could do and that was focus in on their energy and thoughts and figure out which Vegeta was the real Vegeta. She closed her eyes and began focusing. She zeroed in on the real Vegeta's energy and listened to his words, "Kill us both you idiots! If you can't figure one from the other it's the safest measure!" The fake Vegeta's voice cried out of the Prince's demands, "Don't kill us both you clowns! Unless you have a death wish! King Vegeta will kill you all!" Bailey could see the guards' dilemma… both sounded a lot like Vegeta. She extracted her knife and took a deep breath. _"Let's hope my senses aren't failing me…" _She jumped from the rafter and onto what she believed to be the fake Vegeta's back and in one swift motion sliced his throat. Green ooze sprayed from the wound across the stunned faces of the guards and the fake Vegeta collapsed to the ground. He seemed to sizzle before he melted into a gooey looking version of Vegeta in the pile of green blood… if it was in fact blood. The guard looked on with stunned expressions. Bailey examined the green substance on her hands. Vegeta's voice boomed throughout the silent corridor, "What are you fools gawking at? Go wash that appalling green slime off yourself and find someone to clean this trash off the palace floor! It's ruining the finishing!" The guards took off in various directions. Bailey turned to follow but was stopped when Vegeta stuck his arm out in front of her, "You don't go anywhere. I have some questions for you." Bailey stopped and turned back to face him. "First of all, I told you not to move until I told you otherwise… you can't follow orders can you?" Bailey shook her head, "No your highness. I have a hard time following orders when I know better." He took a step closer to her, "Next, how did you find me without using the scouter?" "The people on my home planet know how to sense energy. Our sense of hearing helps too." Vegeta took another step forward and at this point was looming in her face, "Why wasn't your presence detected by any of my men's scouters?" "I know how to suppress my power level." Vegeta's tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. "Can you teach me these ways?" Bailey nodded, "Yes." His eyes grew soft, "Thank you… for saving my life…" Their faces were drawing closer together when they were interrupted by a voice and footsteps booming down the vast hall, "Prince Vegeta! Are you- oh wow, this is awkward…" Bardock stood eyeing the Prince, more specifically the Prince's tail and it's placement. Bardock put his hands on his hips, "How are you explaining this one to dear old dad Vegeta." The large Saiyan broke out into a fit of laughter. Vegeta blushed and released Bailey. "You may go now." He mumbled. Bailey gave a bow to the two Saiyan men and scampered off down the hall. Vegeta eyed Bardock, "Do not breathe a word of what you just saw to my father." Bardock slapped a hand down on the Prince's shoulder. "I wouldn't dream of it kid. It's none of my business." The two Saiyan men began their way down the hall in silence, Bardock spoke again, "I would love to be there to see the look on his face when you tell him though."

Sakura hummed as she elegantly twirled around the kitchen while she was cooking supper for the three large Saiyan men in her new household. Her ears picked up approaching footsteps. She narrowed in on the thoughts and voices, _"Royal guards? Why are they looking for me?" _There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. Five large guards loomed over her. The one in the middle spoke, "You are to come with us. Do not resist." Her arms were seized and she was dragged away. "What's going on? What is the meaning of this?" Her constant questions went unanswered, the guards travelling with serious faces in silence. The journey ended at two large metal doors. One of the guards went to a keypad that was mounted on the wall and entered a code. The door slowly raised and Sakura was tossed inside. Her eyes adjusted to the pale light. She noticed Bailey leaning against a wall. Sakura stood and brushed herself off. Bailey approached her. Sakura noticed she was covered in an odd green substance. Whatever it was had dried into her dress and skin and was crusted looking. Sakura's brain raced, "Bailey what's going on?" Bailey gave a shrug, "Well there was an intruder in the castle. It was here to wipe out the royal family. I hunted it down and killed it and well, King Vegeta thinks that since I knew where to find the intruder that we are in with some alien race in a conspiracy to wipe out the planet. So, now we are probably going to have our faces shot off." Sakura grabbed her friend by the shoulders and began shaking her, "I finally settle in here and fall in love and you go and get us on the king's bad side! Do something! Get us out of this mess!"  
Kakarot grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders and shook him violently, "You father what?" Vegeta broke free from Kakarot's grasp. "Kakarot calm yourself!" Kakarot began to grow manic, "Calm myself! Are you kidding me? Your father wants to kill my mate and you expect me to calm down!" Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and began to formulate a plan. Kakarot continued on with his babbling and panic attack. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and glanced over at the large panic stricken Saiyan, "Kakarot stop that before you hyper ventilate!" Kakarot grabbed Vegeta and began shaking him violently again, "Vegeta you have to stop him!" "I'm thinking Kakarot!" By this point Kakarot had the prince suspended in the air and was shaking him about like a rag doll, "Don't think Vegeta! Do something!"

Vegeta flung open the doors to the throne room and marched up to his father. The King eyed his son perplexed. The young Vegeta appeared to be in a state of rage and worry. "What is it son?" "Father, the ordered termination of the healer women must be stopped and I wish to have them released to myself and Kakarot. They will be kept under constant supervision and in the event that any of their behaviour is considered to be suspicious it will be dealt with appropriately." King Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Vegeta... I hope you aren't growing soft just because you seem to believe the healer woman did you a favour." "That is not the case father." King Vegeta sighed, "Fine, have it your way. Whatever weird kick it is your on… I hope you aren't reading those weird magazines again, the ones that were about politics… and equality…" King Vegeta sighed, "I thought you were the good son…" Vegeta turned and left the throne room without further comment. King Vegeta glanced back up in time to see the door swing shut behind him. He turned to the guard next to him, "Hemlock… where did I go wrong with that boy?" The guard snapped to attention knocking his scouter off his face, "No your highness!" King Vegeta sighed, "You weren't paying attention again…" Hemlock shook his head, "Sorry your highness, I was umm… day dreaming…" King Vegeta slapped himself in the forehead, "You really need to keep away from the pornography Hemlock… and find yourself a mate…"

Kakarot followed Vegeta down the dank hallway to the large metal doors. Vegeta crossed to the keypad and entered the proper code. The door creaked open. Kakarot raced inside the badly lit room to Sakura taking her in his arms in a bone shattering bear hug. "Kakarot… you're crushing me…" Kakarot released his mate but kept a tight grip on her with his arms and tail, "I was so worried! I thought I was going to lose you but then Vegeta, Vegeta fixed it." Kakarot dragged Sakura out of the dark room and into the hallway where the light wasn't much better. Sakura caught sight of Vegeta and gave a bow, "Thank you Prince Vegeta." The Prince mumbled back to her incoherently. She stood. Kakarot released her arm and ran to Vegeta, picking him up in a hug similar to the one he had just given Sakura. No one noticed Bailey make her way into the hall and lean up against a wall observing the scene which was currently unfolding. Vegeta gasped for air as Kakarot spun him around, "Kakarot you clown! Put me down! This is a bizarre display! Even for you!" Kakarot placed his friend back on the ground, "Thanks for everything today Vegeta." Kakarot returned his attention to Sakura picking her up, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" The pair vanished down the hallway out of sight. Bailey stepped away from the wall toward Vegeta. "So I guess we're even… I saved your life, you saved mine." She extended a hand to Vegeta. He eyed it but didn't accept. She allowed it to drop. He unclipped her knife from his belt and extended it to her, "You have the heart of a warrior. You are no lower than any Saiyan in my eyes." Bailey took the blade back placing it back in it's usual spot on her upper thigh. She gave him a bow, "Thank you Prince Vegeta. I shall never forget your kind-heartedness this day." She stood up straight and began her walk down the hallway. Vegeta watched her until she was just about out of his sight; he couldn't bear it any longer; he ran after her. Bailey heard the approaching footsteps and froze; Vegeta seemed to materialize in front of her. Her grabbed her by the shoulders tightly and pulled her into him. His lips collided with her's and she felt her body tingle. She relaxed into him, kissing him back intensely. He released her and stepped back. Without any apparent emotion or saying a word he turned and ran down the hall vanishing quickly from Bailey's vision. She replayed the last couple of moments in her head; with each play through she only grew more confused. After what seemed like eternity she made her way slowly down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Denial: It's not just a river in Egypt…_

"_So… Vegeta wants to use the avoidance tactic… well I can do that too! I can do it better even! Stupid Vegeta… thinking he can just kiss me out of nowhere and then make a conscious effort to obviously avoid me… just because he's the prince… what an asshole…" _Bailey's thoughts were interrupted by Raditz's whining. She was wrapping a wound on his chest but wasn't paying too much attention. She had begun by violently slapping healing ointment into it and followed up by pulling the covering bandage far too tight. Raditz winced and grinded his teeth (a sound that always pierced Bailey's sensitive eardrums) this only caused Bailey to grow more irritated and violent. "Stop grinding your teeth!" She shrieked while giving the bandage a particularly violent yank. Raditz made a sound similar to what a balloon does when you release it without tying it off. "I can feel pain you know!" Bailey finished off with the bandage. "There you go you big, whiney bitch! I'm done!" Raditz gave the small healer woman a thoughtful look. "You seem a lot more angry than usual…" Bailey felt her blood boil and her face grow a nice shade of cherry red. "I'm not angry! Why would I be angry? I'm never angry! You are!" She started pushing him backward out the door of her room. "Get out! Out, out, out, out, out, out, out!" Raditz stumbled backward, regained his balance and made his way hastily down the hall. Bailey looked at the five Saiyans waiting in her line. "Who's next? We don't have all day here!" The Saiyans all looked at each other and back at the small, violent healer woman. There were no volunteers. Bailey pointed to the male at the front of the line. "You… you're next…" The large Saiyan looked at her with what seemed to be a look of fear. He pointed at himself, "Me?" Bailey nodded. He stood slowly and walked toward her with his head down. He entered the room and she shut the door. One of the remaining Saiyans hung his head. "Let us have a moment of silence for our dear friend Taroku. He could brave any battle and reined fearless like no other until he met the wrath of the angry healer woman… he will be missed."

Sakura leaned in the doorway of Bailey's room watching her friend clean up. "Bailey, you do know this isn't the right situation to be hard headed in. Avoiding him back might seem like it's right but… it's not going to make you feel better." Bailey slammed down the basket she had in her hands. "Feel better? I feel amazing." Bailey plastered on a cheesy smile. "Look at this face. This is a happy face." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Bailey. If you want me I'll be at home." Bailey picked up the basket and made her way to the door. Vegeta appeared blocking her way. His arms were crossed across his chest. He looked at her in silence. Bailey shifted the basket and fidgeted awkwardly. Vegeta sighed and looked at her with an almost pained expression, "I kissed you." Bailey rolled her eyes and pushed passed him. "Yeah, you did. Hope it was a good thrill for you." Vegeta followed her down the hall. She stopped in front of one room and tossed the full basket inside then made her way to another where she picked up and empty one before continuing on her way. She stopped in front of the supply room before turning and acknowledging his presence. "What do you want? It was a kiss… so what? I know it doesn't mean anything. You don't need to spell it out for me. I'm not stupid." She opened the door to the supply room and slammed it shut behind her closing him out. He stood outside the door in silence contemplating what he should do for an instant before whirling around and making his way outside.

Bailey exited the supply room to find Raditz waiting outside, blood oozing from the wound she had just sealed on his chest forming droplets on the pristine floor. He smiled at her in a wide, dopey manner. Bailey sighed, "I guess you didn't go home and lay down…" Raditz continued to smile, "I really intended too." Bailey waved him down the hall after her, "Come on. Let's get you fixed up… please don't be back here in another five minutes…" Raditz gave a laugh, "I'm not one to make promises that there is a good chance I can't keep." Bailey sighed heavily. _"I should just move my bed in here… this idiot is so accident prone…" _

Bailey was just about finished rewrapping Raditz's wound when she heard the commotion coming down the hall. She tuned her ears in, _"That's Sakura for sure… and Kakarot… someone is seriously hurt…" _Bailey felt her heart sink. _"Oh Vegeta… what did you do?" _Raditz looked up at the dazed healer woman, "Umm… hello?" Bailey tied up the end of the bandage and walked into the hall. Sakura held a hand over Vegeta healing him enough to bring him too. "Vegeta what the hell is going through your head? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Vegeta's mind raced with the scene between him and Bailey from earlier. Sakura shook her head, "The two of you need to smarten up." She mixed a bowl of healing ointment and crossed back over to him. She began applying it. "You need to make a decision Vegeta… you have to decide what you can live with and what you can't live without… you can't have it both ways…" Vegeta jerked his arm away from her and stood wobbling. Sakura huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Vegeta, ignoring it won't make it go away. You are in no condition to be moving now sit back down and I promise I will mind my own business." He ignored her and made his way into the hall. He may have made three steps before he collapsed. Bailey looked on, her eyes wide; unsure of if she should go with how she wanted to react or how it was dictated she should act. She waited for Sakura to respond. Sakura did not. Bailey approached the Saiyan prince slowly and softly. She knelt beside him and held a hand over him, the light emitting absorbing into him. He stirred and pushed himself up onto his knees. Bailey softly placed a hand under his chin and raised it so she was looking into his eyes. Sakura and Kakarot observed them from the doorway of Sakura's room. Sakura eyed them tilting an ear in to listen, "He loves her… poor guy." Kakarot wrapped his arms around her, his tail taking it's usual place around her waist, and placed his head on her shoulder, "I think we should leave them alone." Sakura smiled and nodded. "That's the best idea you've had yet." The couple silently made their way to the door leaving Bailey alone with Vegeta.

Bailey wrapped Vegeta's arm in an eerie, blanketing silence. Finally she spoke, "Vegeta… you know this is for the best… for the good of your people… as a prince you must know that…" Vegeta nodded at her and she continued to heal him in silence. She completed her healing and looked up at him from heartfelt hazel eyes. "I understand Vegeta… I don't blame you. I'm sorry this happened…" Vegeta placed a hand under her chin and tilted her now moist eyes up to meet his, "I understand, yes… however, I didn't state I care…" She felt herself magnetizing into him. His tail snaked around her waist. All she wanted was to feel him against her. She resisted as much as she could; it was proven to be unsuccessful. Their lips connected. He pulled her close and held her against him, feeling her warmth seep into the bare skin of his chest. Using his key he shut the door of the room. The intensity of the kissing rose he knocked her backward on to the small cot and positioned himself on top of her, his dark eyes looking down at her appearing to smile. A smirk crossed his lips as he eyed her. She sat up fast and fell up to of him mounting his in a straddle. She littered him with kisses from his lips, down his neck, chest and stomach stopping above his pelvis. She looked up at him and gave a seductive smile. He couldn't help but return it. He felt her delicate hands lightly tug on his pants. He felt them slide down exposing his stiff manhood. Slowly, her warm mouth enveloped it. Vegeta felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. Her repetitious licking and sucking halted for a moment and he took advantage of it by pouncing on her. He yanked her dress over her head dropping it the floor and kicked his pants from around his ankles. He lowered himself to kiss her, the soft skin of her tight breasts lightly brushing against his hard body. He let his lips linger on her neck before letting his kisses travel down to her breasts. He lingered on them a moments allowing his warm breath to spread over them. He flicked her nipples playfully with his tongue and continued to kiss down her torso; her hovered over her sex, drinking in her scent. He slid his tongue into her, flicking it about, causing her to moan. He retraced his steps, kissing her from his end point to the start at her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, their bodies seeming to form together. He looked deep into her eyes, "This is what I want." Bailey looked into his dark heartfelt eyes and nodded. His manhood entered her. She let out a moan. Sweat began to form between them with his constant, consistent thrusts. At his point of climax he bit into her collarbone, licking it as his seed spilled forth. He rolled over next to her and the two looked at the ceiling in silence other than their heavy breathing. She curled into him. He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a protective manner. His tail rewrapped itself around her. He lightly stroked her hair, "You are mine. I'll protect you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Tainted_

Vegeta entered the throne room and sat down next to his father. Bardock, (who was receiving his newest mission at the time of the prince's arrival) felt his nostrils flare and his nasal cavity pick up on a familiar scent. He felt the laughter rising in his throat and he smirked in a vain attempt to suppress it. King Vegeta's sensitive nose picked up on the same scent and he turned to his son. "You - you didn't!" Vegeta smirked at his father, "Oops." King Vegeta felt his anger flaring. "With who?" Bardock burst into an uncontrollable fit of deep, hearty laughter. Vegeta leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, "Does it matter?" King Vegeta took a deep breath through his nose. _"I recognize that smell… it's different it's… not Saiyan…" _King Vegeta's face glowed red and he burst into a screaming frenzy. "Not the healer woman! Why would you – you should – you know- you were the good son. You tainted the royal bloodline!" Bardock's laughter continued and between laughs he choked out, "He – did- say he would- keep her- haha- under-" The laughing fit consumed him again and his sentence became unintelligible. He stopped laughing and continued, "his constant-haha- supervision." Bardock was consumed by laughter yet again. King Vegeta glared down at him. "Bardock! I think it's time you go assemble your team." Bardock without bowing left the room still in his state of laughter. King Vegeta turned his attention back to his son. "I can't believe you! You had your choice of any Saiyan woman and… of course it would be the healer woman… that's my son." Vegeta simply continued to smirk. King Vegeta dropped his head to his hands. "You couldn't even do it properly with the ceremony… of course you couldn't… why would you?" Vegeta shrugged, "I don't know why I would… that's why I didn't." Vegeta stood up and walked to the door. Before he exited he turned back to his father. "Look on the bright side father; at least I didn't pick a Tuffle. Healers have use." He exited the room letting the door slam behind him. King Vegeta groaned and dropped his head farther. Hemlock patted him on the shoulder. "At least the healer women are very beautiful and delicate." King Vegeta groaned. "Hemlock you idiot! What use does a warrior have for beautiful and delicate?" Hemlock shrugged. "I was only trying to help." King Vegeta resigned to defeat. "I'm surrounded by incompetent idiots…"

Vegeta approached Bailey's healing room and leaned in the doorway watching her clean. "Soon, you won't have to do this anymore." Bailey stopped and looked up at him. "Yes, I will. It's a responsibility. It's my purpose." He felt himself swell up with pride that she was his as he eyed his mark on her collarbone. He approached her and brushed back her hair before running his fingertips gently over his mark. Bailey leaned in and kissed him lightly. Vegeta smiled down at her. She titled an ear toward the door hearing approaching footsteps. Elizarc poked her head in the doorway and noticing the prince quickly brought a hand up to her mouth covering it. Vegeta's tail circled Bailey's waist and dragged her into his side. The servant woman dropped in a bow. Vegeta waved a hand. "Stop, there is no need." The servant woman stood and eyed the two confused. Bailey peered at the confused servant, "The reason you are here Elizarc?" The woman snapped from her confused trance. "Yes," she bowed, "King Vegeta wishes to see the prince and … you… in the throne room." She bowed again and scampered off. Bailey glanced up at Vegeta. "He is taking this all remarkably well you know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Protective Shield_

Bailey huffed and pulled up the gown she was wearing. "Sakura what was I thinking? This is so ridiculous! I'm not a queen! I look terrible in red and these shoes are the product of hell." Sakura smiled at her friend shaking back her loose black ringlets. "It's a big day, it's a big deal. Vegeta's is going to be king. Be happy for him." Sakura tied up the back of her friend's dress and disappeared behind the small folding wall to change into her own dress. "Sakura, they wanted to give us servants to get dressed. Someone to tie up our dresses… do you not see the wrong in that?" Sakura emerged from behind the wall holding up her dress. Bailey walked over to her and began tying the back. "Don't let the fact Kakarot is getting… some important title that makes him important… put on him go to your head." She finished tying the dress and stepped back. The two women examined themselves in the full length mirror on the wall. "At least you look good in white…" Sakura giggled at Bailey's comment. "You are right though, these dresses aren't very comfortable… or flattering." Bailey flopped down in a chair and sighed. "Anything cut to your knees in the front with a three foot train in the back is not going to look good on anyone." Sakura giggled. The giggling was silenced when the two women picked up on an explosion with their sensitive ears. They looked at each other. "The throne room…" Sakura muttered. Bailey grabbed her arm and dragged her off down the hall. "Bailey how can you move so fast in this absurd shoes and what the hell do you think we can do?"

Bailey skidded into the hallway leading to the throne room and noticed the injured and dead guards littering it. She released Sakura's arm and ran to the nearest one and began healing him. Sakura looked about in horror, "What happened here?" Bailey ripped off part of the train on her dress and wrapped the guard's arm with it. "I don't know but get to work." Sakura nodded and followed suit on the opposite side of the hall. Bailey reached the last of the guards she was able to heal. She ripped a piece of fabric from the side of her dress and pressed it to his eye. "Make sure you put pressure on your eye while you wait for me to come back. If not you will go blind." The guard nodded. "I really hate to leave you but there is nothing more I can do for you until I can get you downstairs. Just don't move." She skidded across the hall to Sakura. "How many do you have?" "Still alive? About ten, that will make it if they are left too long? About three." "The attacker is still here, it's-" An explosion blew the door off the throne room sending Bailey and Sakura slamming into a wall. They slid to the floor only to be showered with debris. Sakura turned to Bailey. "Are you okay?" "Broken ribs and an arm… yourself?" "Broken ribs… maybe an ankle." Bailey examined her ankle and healed it to the point her friend could stand. "We can't waste energy healing ourselves. As long as we can still stand we are good. Let's move." Sakura removed her shoes and threw them. She stood wobbling on her still paining ankle. "Ready as I'm ever going to be." The two women made their way into the throne room.

Bailey peered down at the two attackers cornering Kakarot who was clutching his arm. She removed her shoes and handed one to Sakura. "You get right, I'll get left. Maybe these shoes weren't such a bad idea. Ready now, one, two, go!" The two women jumped from the rafters jamming a shoe in to one of each of the attackers' eyes. Kakarot blasted each of them with his good arm. Sakura ran to him and healed him as well as she could. He moved his arm. "Not completely fixed but it'll do. Thanks." Bailey tilted an ear. "Save the mushy shit, there's move keep moving!" She ran off through a hole in a wall. Sakura and Kakarot looked at each other and ran off after her.

Bailey arrived in time to slide in front of an attack launching for King Vegeta and his son and put up a protective shield. The King looked at her with surprise. Vegeta simply smirked. Sakura ran in and joined her friend putting up a shield with her. "You looked like you could use some help… with one arm and all." Bailey smiled at her, "Well if nothing we've got timing." Kakarot arrived, caught the attackers by surprise and blasted them off. Sakura and Bailey dropped their shields and collapsed. King Vegeta looked at the two battered, bruised and bloody women and back to his son. "Vegeta, I believe you made the right choice." Vegeta nodded to his father and made his way to Bailey. He knelt down beside her. "You saved my life again." Bailey laughed causing the pain in her ribs to shoot through her. "You really have to stop getting yourself into so much trouble." He helped her to her feet and they made their way to the waiting Kakarot and Sakura. The two men supported their beat up women as they made their way down the hall. King Vegeta stood alone surveying the destruction around him and frowned. "Now who is going to clean this horrid mess up?"


End file.
